Problem: The cake store is having a $25\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$17$, how much would you save with the discount?
Answer: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $25\%$ $\times$ $$17$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $25\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{25}{100}$ which is also equal to $25 \div 100$ $25 \div 100 = 0.25$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.25$ $\times$ $$17$ = $$4.25$ You would save $$4.25$ because of the discount.